


A World Unknown

by NotEvenThat



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Downworlder Meetings, Downworlder Politics, Ficlet Instruments, Implied Awful Clave, M/M, Mermaid Alec Lightwood, Royal Alec Lightwood, Warlock Magnus Bane, Week Six: Underwater Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 20:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20442056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotEvenThat/pseuds/NotEvenThat
Summary: Magnus had been hoping the meeting would be a chance for Alec to prove that he was on their side. Showing up late wasn't a good start.





	A World Unknown

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Painting by Ian Rayer Smith.

Magnus looked out the window of his loft onto the street, pondering.

“Any thoughts or were you just planning on pacing until we all left?” 

Magnus’s eyes darted to Raphael, tightening. “I’ve made my opinion clear.” He snapped, reminding himself to keep his tone in check. It would help no one if he made the conversation hostile.

“Yet, you’ve said nothing constructive.” Meliorn commented. He sat leaned back as if he didn’t care but the Clave had killed four of his people this month. He wasn’t fooling anyone. 

Magnus took a breath before he spoke. “I know you think we can’t negotiate with them but-” Magnus felt someone reach his door a moment before they rushed in. He turned and met the eyes of Alexander Lightwood, prince of the underwater city Alicante, representatives of the mermaids- more recently, late.

A week ago he’d been in bed with Alexander but here, things were different. Alec’s tardiness would do little to help his already unfavorable reputation. Mermaids kept to themselves and they’d done little to help until one of their own had been killed. Everyone knew Alec was only here because his brother was dead.

“You’re late.” Magnus commented simply.

“I apologize.” Alec rushed out, his unnaturally dark eyes looking panicked. “I still don’t understand your system of time-” 

Magnus gestured for him to sit down before he kept talking and made it worse. He wanted to feel bad. Alec was trying very hard in a world he hardly understood. Magnus pushed the feeling away. He should have asked if he’d been confused about the time. 

“We were just talking about our options of attack.” Meliorn said pleasantly. “Perhaps you would like to offer your army. Most of ours have been killed.” 

“We were _ not _-” Magnus cut in. Almost instantly, there was a commotion of voices rising above one another. 

“_You _ weren’t.” Meliorn countered. 

“He’s right! How many more do they have to kill before we finally do something?” Raphael asked. His stance was unsurprising but they’d _ agreed _ to try and keep everything peaceful-

“We can’t start a war.” Luke said from the end of the table. 

“Of course, you’d say that. Don’t want us killing your friends?” Raphael snapped. 

Magnus clenched his teeth in his mouth. He met Alec’s eyes overwhelmed eyes across the table and sighed internally. Mermaids couldn’t lie. That didn’t mean Alec couldn’t work on his poker face. 

Alec opened his mouth, his sharp in-human teeth visible for a moment. Magnus shook his head no but he was already speaking. “My people could act as guards.” 

The room fell silent. Guards. Huh. Magnus hadn’t thought of that. It wasn’t a solution sure but it would help. 

Magnus met Alec’s eyes over the table and he gave a small nod. Alec smiled for just a moment before he kept speaking. When they all left the meeting, none of them completely trusted Alec but he’d handled himself well. 

Magnus made sure to tell him that in bed that night.


End file.
